Between The Sides
by alyss92
Summary: Bella is a slave in a world different from ours and not a good world at that. All her life a dark shadow has followed her. A vampire/human war is ragging with not an end in sight. What happens when Bella meets the vampire named Edward. AU BxE
1. Chapter 1: Glaring Eyes

_A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so be nice…. please. Ha ha. Constructive criticism is good though. I have written fiction before but I've never finished any of the stories I've started however I'll try to finish this one. And oh yeah, I'll try to update as often as I can, and when school ends in 2 weeks, I'll be able to update more since I won't have school. That's about it, so I hope you like the story. And please REVIEW!! _

_Summary of Story: Bella is a slave in a world different from ours. All her life a dark shadow has followed her. A vampire/human war is ragging with not an end in sight. What happens when Bella meets the vampire named Edward. _

_Story is very AU. I changed some things about Bella and Edward so don't be surprised. And to me the story is very depressing so be warned. But there will be happy moments to._

_Now enjoy the story………………. _

* * *

I always knew that I was different. There was always something different about me. I was not different in physical appearance… no. In fact you would think me no different than anyone else…unless you heard my voice. It was not the sound of my voice though, but what I said.

When other people spoke, they sounded dead, like they had given up on life and living long ago. When I spoke, my voice was so full of life, and when I spoke, I could not stop. I could go on and on because I just knew so much and wanted to share to everyone everything I knew. I had so much knowledge, yet I do not know how I learned it all.

People used to come up to me and ask how I had learned all these things, and I would simply reply that I don't know. After all, it was the truth. I don't remember anything about my past. After awhile, people would stop coming up and talking to me, acting like I was the plague and, if they got near me, they would catch the disease too. I'm used to it by now though. And maybe I am some monster. I mean…. what else could I be?

* * *

The clanging of the bell started again, signaling another beginning of the same dreadful days that filled my life, well, if you could call it that. Slowly, I grudgingly pulled myself up and looked around me. All the other girls were pulling on their clothes quickly. They were not hurrying to go to the misery that was work, but trying to get warm as soon as possible. Clothes were thrown everywhere as they pulled on the warmest clothes they owned, as if there life depended on it. Maybe it did, after all, you could die from being too cold.

I looked out the window and saw a thick layer of snow on the ground, still growing, as the snow had not stopped. Someone else might look outside and see a snowy wonderland, but all I saw was the snow as my prison, preventing my escape. A beautiful white snowy prison, slowly enclosing me in, suffocating me. Well, it might be beautiful to other people but most _certainly_ not to me.

Suddenly, the bell started clanging again, telling us that we must be at our work stations. Quickly looking around, I saw that all the other girls had already left. Day dreaming again, I thought to myself. This is what is going to seriously get me into trouble one day. It might already be too late. I'm going to be in so much trouble now for being late. After all, the food can't serve itself.

What should I do, though? Should I really go down there and face the wrath of that woman, known as the housekeeper? Stupid Bella, stupid, _stupid_ Bella. How can I have so much knowledge but act so utterly dumb? My brain might be filled to the max with information, but it doesn't stop me from making idiotic mistakes.

An idea suddenly hit me. Since I already am going to be in so much trouble for being late, why don't I just skip work today? I haven't had time to explore this dreary castle that had been my home for a couple of months. Did I just say castle? I meant to say prison. That's what this place is more like, to me at least. It's definitely not a castle, and it's definitely not a home. In fact, I've never even had a place which I could call home. I know, depressing, but that's the story of my life. Moving from one household from another as my masters continue selling me. What other kind of life would you expect from a slave?

Quickly putting on my clothes, I ran to open the door, catching myself on the wall as I almost tripped. That's me, the clumsy one. I'm like a walking disaster. It'll probably be the death of me one day, if I don't get beaten to death for being so clumsy. Not that I would mind dying. Better then this miserable existence I call a life. Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything, however if I _did_ die I don't think it would be that bad of a thing. At least, I'd finally be free. Isn't that what everyone wants, to be free?

Catching myself _again_ as I almost fell _again_, I ran down the stone stairway, took a left and sprinted out into the bright sunny morning. The sun gleamed brightly, clearing out all the clouds. The weather here is just like that. One minute it's snowing, the next the sun is shining its rays down on the earth. The only thing that never changes here is the cold. It is always freezing. Never once since I have moved here has it ever gotten even _remotely_ warm.

The snow crunching as I walked on the crisp, pearly layer of white, I looked around and walked over to a stone bench. Wiping the snow of the bench, I leaned back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly moved, taking their time as they formed shapes in the sky for the amusement of others. Clumps of snow fell from the trees making soft noises as snow hit snow.

"Miss Swan! What do you think you are doing out here?" a voice that sounded like the screeching of thousands of crows screeched at her.

A woman, known as the housekeeper, stomped over and looked like she herself had just crawled out from a crows nest with raven black hair with streaks of grey flickering through. Black, piercing eyes bore into me as I looked at her. The woman's eyes made you feel liked she was looking right through you into your soul seeing everything you had ever done wrong in your life. I quickly glanced away, not bearing to look into her eyes anymore.

"Um…., I was, uh…, se-se-se-seeing if the fl-fl-flowers needed to be watered!" I stuttered out as I stood up, praying that some how I would get out of this alive, or at least partially.

"Yes, of _course_ you were. I don't even see how your brain got around the fact that all the flowers are dead, and there's snow on the ground," she said as she raised her eyebrow glaring right at me.

Crap, I thought. Why, why, _why_ did I say that? I swear my brain likes to stop working at the worst possible times, just wanting me to do or say something stupid.

"Oh yeah, well I was um…" I stuttered back, fear weaving through my words as I spoke.

"I swear you're so useless, always off daydreaming. Why the Lord even bought you I will never know," she said, still glaring at me, her eyes tearing apart my insides with fear. "But maybe, there is some use of you yet," she added as she looked me over.

At that moment, I knew what she was thinking and terror slowly crept up my body, mixing in with the fear that already flowed through my veins. I had known for _years_ that one day this day would come. As I got older, I noticed the way men would look at me with greed and lust in their eyes and dark images moving through their minds. Don't get me wrong, I am not a goddess, but girls today are not very pretty generally with there greasy dirty hair and the sweat that was always on them, rolling and dripping down there bodies.

With me, my hair never once got greasy but was a very thick brown. Not dirt brown, but the deep, rich color of the earth. As I got older, my body also started to fill out in all the right places while my skin was blemish-free and a pearly white color. Even when I was out in the sun a lot my skin remained as white as before, never once getting a tint of red or darkened. Other girls have never envied how I looked, knowing what would happen to me as soon as I got to the right age. After all, who would want to be that kind of slave? And at that moment, I knew I had finally reached the dreaded age where I could become _that_ type of slave.

Clutching my arm and digging her nails into my skin, she dragged me up and across the garden.

"I'll have to talk about changing your position later with the Lord," she said, with a gleam in her eye. "Until then, though, go to the kitchens and get something to eat. After all, we can't have you loosing too much weight and becoming a stick." A wicked smile grew across her face.

"Think of how much money she'll earn. The Lord will reward me greatly for discovering her and changing her position," she muttered to herself as we went into the kitchens, and I felt that the dark shadows in my life that followed me everywhere were slowly closing in around me.

* * *

As I went to leave the madness that was the kitchen, a noise that sounded like the castle itself was grumbling suddenly erupted into the silent day. Dashing across the room, I looked out the window and saw men passing by. I need to get higher, I thought.

Running up the stone steps, I burst into a room and ran to the window. I saw what looked like a sea of armed men, all marching together, like they were all one body that had been copied to form this menacing army. My whole body leaned out the window as I watched the sea of armed men pass the castle.

Each step the men took, the whole castle shook. It felt like the castle would topple at any second. As the men kept passing by, I saw a group of men break away from the sea of men and gallop on their horses towards the castle as snow flew in their wake. Quickly going back into the room, I ran towards the Great Hall to see what was happening.

As I went running into the Great Hall, I saw that everyone in the whole castle seemed to be packed into the large space which suddenly seemed small now. A loud squeaking noise interrupted the hush whispering of everyone as the doors opened from the outside, and the men I had seen outside the window galloped in with snow flying behind them, landing on the gleaming tiles.

The horses cried out and snarled, baring their teeth as the men pulled on the reigns and dismounted. They were all fully armed and looked more like gleaming metal statues than humans. Each man pulled off their helmets slowly, just as the Lord came rushing down the stairs, his brightly colored cloak billowing behind him, with his advisors and guards all around him. People parted for him as he walked through.

"Do you have any news of the war?" the Lord asked as he reached the men. "I haven't heard anything in weeks," he added.

Oh, so this is why the army was here. It was because of the great vampire/human war that still raged on, I thought to myself. The great vampire/human war has been going on for _years_ already with no end in sight. Many of the men from this castle had joined the war, cheering as they left the castle but never returned again. There were so many widows because of this war. There were so many deaths and even more to come.

"We are heading towards the lands of Sinanta, to head off the vampires. I am Lord Henry, leader of this part of the army. My men and I were wondering if we could stay and rest here at your castle. We also have a prisoner of war that we would like to keep in your dungeons until we head out from a couple of days from now," I heard one of the men say.

I did not hear what the Lord said back as I looked over and saw deep topaz eyes glaring right at me, anger seeping through them as they stared. Startled, I stepped back and looked right into the eyes of a vampire.

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: Pride

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote this whole chapter today so it might not be as good as my first chapter but I really wanted to get up the second chapter. Tell me what you think and please review and I'll update faster. ) **

**And thanks to blackmoonlight606, Aislinn-Gael (thanks Cait), arandomfan, WatchingCat, Renjithebroken, Nynaive (thanks Inna for the help on the bus haha. xD), paintyouarainbow, SleepyHeather, and ella0minnow0pea for reviewing. **

--

I looked over and saw deep topaz eyes glaring right at me, anger seeping through them as they stared right at me. Startled I stepped back and looked right into the eyes of the vampire.

As I stepped back I felt myself lose my balance and as if in slow motion fall. Before I felt the impact of my body hitting the floor though I felt two arms that felt as hard as stone catch both my arms preventing me from making contact with the very hard tile floor. I looked up and expected to see kind eyes looking down at me since they were the eyes of my savior but instead saw eyes filled with greed and a hint of lust starting to grow in them looking down at me. Quickly pulling myself up I looked up and saw a huge man easily over 6 feet tall with muscles rippling over his body. Slowly stepping away from the man I was about to flee until I felt myself being pulled back forcefully.

Feeling myself being swung around the man leaned from behind me and softly whispered right into my ear, "And where do you think you're going. I think I get a reward for just saving you. What would have happened to your delicious body if I hadn't saved you right there."

I looked around to see if there was anyone who would help me but everyone was too busy watching the vampire. I don't think anyone would have helped me even if the vampire hadn't been here. Who would go out of their way to help a slave after all?

Suddenly I felt pressure on my back and realized the man was slowly moving his hand down my back while his other hand wrapped around my waist. "How about we go find a nice quiet room to go to so you can pay me back" he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Panic seared throughout me. I can't let this happen to me I thought. Will today be the day I lose that part of myself to this man, if you can call him that? Am I ready to lose that part of myself that I can never gain back? Of course I knew I answer to that question. I did not want to give it up yet, especially to this man that made me feel if spiders were crawling all over me from where he touched me. He made me feel I was like filth like everyone always told me I was. Even if I am a slave I have pride and I was not going to let this man do this to me.

Before I even thought about what I should do I pushed myself away and started running as if my life depended on it. And maybe it did. I weaved in and out of the crowd of people until finally reaching a set of steps leading down. The sounds of my feet echoed off the stone walls as if crying for help as I pounded down the stone steps.

Finally out of breath I looked around my surroundings and saw that I had ran all the way to the dungeons. I leaned back against the stone wall and felt my feet give out and slid to the ground. The grime that covered the stone floor over centuries from the past men who once roamed these halls did not bother me as I sat there. Neither did the rats I heard scurrying all around me with the pitter patter of there small feet. I just sat there for what seemed forever as my brain could not comprehend what had almost happened to me. My whole life I expected something like this to happen to me eventually however when the day finally does come you are still surprised.

My face slowly started to get wet as drops of tears fell from my eyes like a ran cloud crying. Trails of water formed on my face as tears kept falling that would not stop. I don't know why I was crying. I knew this would happen to me someday so it's no surprise but it's still a shock when a human being does something like this to you, treating you as if you were nothing but an object for his pleasure to do with what he wants. Is this what this world has come to? However much I don't want to believe it I knew that the world has always been like that and it will never change.

--

I suddenly heard men's voices approaching; getting louder every second as they neared where I was still leaning against the stone wall. Looking around I saw a nearby cell that was empty so I ran over to it, quickly hiding behind the wall as the men passed by while praying that they had not seen me.

"Think your better than us don't you with your vampire powers; but your just a blood thirsty monster. That's what you are. And tomorrow you're other monsters friends are going to be gone from this world. It's always up to us to clean up the filth because that's what you are, filth. An abomination that doesn't belong to this world" I heard the man say as a loud screech filled the deathly silence of the dungeon as the jail door to the cell next to mine closed. The silence returned as the men's footsteps faded away, carrying with them the only show of life that seemed to exist down here as the smell of fear and death still loomed.

Nervously I looked around the corner, seeing if the men were all gone. Fear suddenly bloomed throughout me as I remembered what the man had said before. The vampire is in the cell next to mine…. What should I do? Does he now I'm here? As if sensing my fear a soft voice spoke up in the cell next to mine. "I know you're here. You should go ahead and leave before they come back" the voice said, anger laced through his words.

My fear dimmed as my pride kicked in again. Why was he angered with me? What right did he have to glare at me like he did in the Great Hall? I haven't done anything to him.

"Oh, so the human is angry now? Stupid humans, there all alike. Why Carlisle cares about not killing them so much I'll never understand. If it weren't for Alice I'd kill every human I came across. Do you hear that human?" the vampire snarled at me.

I dragged my feet over, fear evident in my step as I stood in front of the vampire's cell. Surprise flickered on my face as I looked in and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was blond and looked liked it formed a halo around his head. His skin shone like light surrounded by the dark shadows for he had the whitest skin I had ever seen. Under his eyes were dark shadows, making him look like he had gone without sleep for days but in reality I knew vampires did not sleep. The vampire looked like anything but a monster as humans had grown up to believe. In fact, he looked like he was a Greek God.Not even a Greek God for nothing could describe what he looked like.

"Surprised are you? I don't look like the monster you thought I would look like. I swear you are all the same. All humans fear what they cannot control" the vampire said with a voice that sounded so beautiful yet so angry.

"I don't want to control you; I don't want to control anyone. How dare you say that to me. You don't know me" I yelled before even thinking. How dare this vampire assume all humans are like that. Now some are I give him that, but not all. I know what it is liked to be controlled and I understand how he would feel like that however he can't accuse me of anything when I don't even know him.

Where did this strength come from I don't know. Maybe resentment has been building up in me all these years for how my life has been and the vampire released it. I've always just taken the treatment and done nothing. Even if I had tried to change how I was treated it wouldn't have changed anything. It probably would have made it worse. Any slave that spoke up was punished, quickly and severely. Maybe I was a coward like he said. I only spoke up because I knew that bars separated me and him.

As if sensing how I felt again the vampire looked at me closely and saw the slave collar around my neck. "Oh, I see. Now I see why you feel the way you do. I'm sorry if I offended you, I just assume the worst in humans, and after all I'm usually right" he said with a sad smile on his face. "I know you won't think so but I'm normally very polite person…..with vampires. I've never met a human I should be polite to" he added.

"I'm Bella" I said while my voice shook. Am I really talking to a vampire? Did I really just introduce myself to a vampire? Maybe I'm daydreaming again.

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella" he said back. I looked into his eyes and saw suspicion is them; probably expecting me to turn into the human he thinks of while at that exact moment I was expecting him to turn into the monster. We just stared at each other, topaz eyes meeting brown ones, each one waiting for the person to say something else.

--

**A/N: I know, there's no Edward yet. Don't worry though, he'll come really soon, I promise. I just think this part was important to the story and building up the plot. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll with writing these chapters. Maybe because I just love this story so much and then thanks again Cait with helping with story/chapter ideas. Anyway thanks to all those that reviewed chapter 2. I love when I see that I got a review because it tells me you like my writing so like always, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**And again, please no reviews about how bad my grammar is. To me what I wrote, figurative language, details, and plot are more important, not how bad my grammar was. If you want perfect grammar, go buy a book. xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish it. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

--

"My name is Jasper, Jasper Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella" he said back. I looked into his eyes and saw suspicion is them; probably expecting me to turn into the human he thinks of while at that exact moment I was expecting him to turn into the monster. We just stared at each other, topaz eyes meeting brown ones, each one waiting for the person to say something else.

--

After what seemed like forever of just staring into each other's eyes, waiting with deathly silence for the other person to make the first move was finally broken when men's voices steadily got closer to where there silent battle of minds was ragging. I looked around fearfully, not knowing where to go.

"Hurry and leave before those men find you here" the vampire, I mean Jasper, said quietly with a hint of sadness.

As I ran away I glanced back and looked right at his eyes and noticed how they had turned from being topaz to a deep endless sea of black still with hint of sadness that loomed. Why are his eyes so sad now? Were they said for me? I knew that couldn't be true for how could a vampire be sad for me. To them I was there next meal. And why had his eyes turned so black? I would think he was anger if not for the sadness that seemed to gleam through his eyes. All these questions swirled around in my head but no answers came.

That's when it hit me, no matter how much I didn't want to believe it for then everything I had ever known would be a lie, all vampires were not monsters. In fact, he seemed more human to me then many of the humans I have met in my life. As I fled I felt a new resolve grow in me. I would visit him again and I would clear his suspicion that I was like every human he has met. And I would prove him wrong! For that I was certain. And at that moment I felt more alive than I had felt in my entire life as if the frost that had been in my body for so long had finally thawed and now a fire burned within me.

--

The clanging of the bell woke me up again, just like it did every day of my boring existence. But no, my life was no longer a boring existence of weary work that it had once been. To me it felt as if my life had purpose again. Sounds stupid but it felt so good to finally have something to do; something to prove. Girls threw their clothes around in a flurry, just like they did every morning yet it seemed different.

When I looked out the window and saw that snow piled the grounds I did not feel as if I was trapped in an icy prison that left me suffocating. For once in my life I looked out and saw beautiful crystal snowflakes falling around, piling up on trees leaving them looking like crystal statues. Something I thought I would never once feel or see with my eyes.

You might ask me why I feel this way. The answer was simple. My life now had purpose. Before what I lived for was waking up every morning to live the dreary existence of a slave. Now, the simple act of meeting a vampire had changed that. Okay, it might not be a simple event to talk to a vampire but still, without the vampire even realizing what he had done, he had changed my whole view of my life around. And for that, I was internally grateful towards him.

As I made my way to the kitchen I heard a voice call my name. Startled I turned around to see a girl running towards me, her blond hair blowing around her head shining as if she was an angel that had just descended from the heavens. Her soft blue eyes glowed with happiness as she finally reached me out of breath.

"Bella, where were you all yesterday? I looked everywhere for but couldn't find you" she said as she tried to catch her breath. Colorful skirts bellowed around her ankles as she stood there. While I like most slaves wore bland dresses with a black cloak, she wore a dress of bright blue with a deep blue cloak that looked it was made for royalty with the way she wore it. While her clothes made her stand out, mine made me invisible which is why I wore them.

There stood my best friend and only friend I had ever had, Aria. Unlike everyone else who ever talked to me, she was not disgusted with me; afraid she might catch the disease everyone thought I had.

"Oh, I guess I just lost track of time after the whole vampire thing" I said with a smile. It was not the whole truth however it was partly. I had lost track of time with being down in the dungeons with Jasper. Then I didn't want to worry her with telling her what had happened in the Great Hall. Why make her worry over something she could do nothing about?

"Aria, I'd better go" I said quickly when I noticed the housekeeper walking this way with an evil glint blazing in her eyes.

"Okay Bella, but remember, I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to" she said with a sad smile. Slowly I felt the ice in my body returning as I looked at that sad smile. Was I just kidding myself when I thought that finally I was happy with my life? Aria always could feel how I felt so why was she smiling sadly at me?

Before I could think about it anymore I sprinted down the hallway and ran down the stone steps that led to the dungeons. The housekeeper will never think to look for me here. Finally reaching the end of the steps I walked down the dimly lit hallway, shadows criss crossing one another from the barely lit candles that lined the hallway. Rats scurried around, blocking out some of the cries of the prisoners that once and still roamed these halls.

Fear started to trickle down me as my footsteps were the only ones that echoed of the stone walls. Why I came down here I was not exactly sure; maybe it was to get away from the housekeeper or maybe it was to see Jasper again and prove to him I was not like every other human like I had said. Now was the perfect time to prove it to him.

Finally reaching the cell Jasper was in I peered in and saw him lying on the bench, eyes closed yet seeming still to stare at the ceiling lost in thought. I knew he was not a sleep. I just stood there not knowing how I should make my presence known; waiting for him to acknowledge me.

"So you're back" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Not knowing what to say I just nodded my head. Wait, he isn't looking at me. Realizing my stupid mistake I slowly responded back in an equally quiet voice "Yes, I thought I would come see you again."

At this he laughed, not an evil twisted laugh but as if my words brought amusement to him from a secret joke. "Who would have ever thought a human would say that to me" he said.

Stepping back, I lowered myself against the stone wall and sat down, drawing me knees up to me as if to protect me from the dark shadows that were all around me. "How were you captured?" I asked. Were this bravery came from to ask him that question I do not know.

He did not speak at first and I thought he would not answer me until finally he spoke. "I was traveling with my family when a group of deserted soldiers crossed our path. We thought we had by passed them by taking a different path but they seemed to have changed paths to. When they saw us some of them stayed to fight us while 2 others ran off; probably to get to the army to tell them where we were so they would not get punished for deserting. We finished off the ones that had stayed quickly but luck had been on there side for the army was very close by so the two men reached them before we caught up with them. Edward and I had gone after them and the army knew we were coming so we got ambushed. Edward got away but as you can see, I was not so luck and didn't."

"I'm sorry" I said in a quiet voice not knowing what else to say.

Jasper jerked at this and finally got up and turned towards me. The first thing I noticed was the surprise written all over his face. Then I looked closer and saw how haggard his face looked, with dark shadows under his eyes that covered half of his face. When I looked into his eyes I saw that if it was possible for them to get anymore black they had.

"Why did you say sorry to me? You hadn't done anything?" he said with surprise still lingering in his voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because I felt like I should say it; or at least someone should say it to you" I said back with a sad smile. To be honest I said it because all along I had seen vampires as monsters just like everyone else but now I see there not. I felt like I had to say it for all the thoughts I have ever had about vampires being monsters.

My words surprised him yet again and I felt him look me over, as if making sure I was not someone or something else.

"Why do you have such dark shadows under your eyes? I thought vampires did not sleep" I asked him as he continued to stare at me.

At this question you could tell that it made him uneasy. Quickly I said "Its okay, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. It's because I have not feed for a while" he said in a whisper looking at me while he said it as if expecting me to runaway when I heard those words.

"Oh, is it hard for you then for me to be here?" I said back, surprised at my own bravery.

"Yes, but I'm a vegetarian, I don't feed on humans but animals" he responded back.

An idea suddenly hit me. "Why don't I get a chicken and bring it to you? I'm sure I could fit it through these bars" I asked.

"If you want to. It's up to you" is the only thing he said back looking directly into my eyes.

--

When I walked into the courtyard I looked around, trying to find where they kept the chickens at. Before I found them though I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw the housekeeper walking towards me, anger etched into her face.

"Where have you been!" she screamed at me while grabbing my arm and digging her claw like nails into my arm. "I've searched the whole castle for you." She leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear with a sneer, "You have a buyer for your services in your new position the Lord just approved of."

As soon as those words left her mouth I felt as if the dark shadows that had finally left my life this morning returned, engulfing me in a hole of misery.

I didn't even see where she was dragging me as I stared blindly around having finally realized no matter how much I wished it, my life would never get better. This was the life I was doomed to live.

That's when I noticed that I was no longer being dragged. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was the man standing there, an evil grin plastered on his face for it was the man from the Great Hall yesterday. Terror burst in my whole body as I scanned the room, looking for a way out.

As if noticing what I was doing the man took a step towards me while saying "Sorry honey, there's no where for you to go. I paid for your services, and a good price you were. So I expect to get what I paid for."

I backed up against the wall as he slowly took each step the brought him nearer to me. My hands clawed against the wall as I willed it to disappear. As he took a step that brought him within arm's reach I sprung and ran with all my might to the door. Before I even took my second step I felt an iron grip on my arm which flung me against the wall. A loud crack sounded throughout the room as I felt myself fall to the floor. I couldn't even tell where the pain was coming from as he bent over me and brought his boot over me right leg, pushing it down as another sickening crack filled the room.

I just laid there as I watched him take off the clothes he wore. Tears streamed down my face from the pain I wished would just end. At that moment I truly wished I could just kill myself.

Just as I thought there was not hope though a glint of metal caught my eye. I turned my head and saw that the man had laid his sword across the room from where I laid. A spark of hope bloomed in me as I slowly got up; trying not to lean on my right leg which I was sure was broken.

As I took my first step a pain spread from my leg all the way up my body. That's when the man finally noticed that I had gotten up. "You are a tough one you are however just give up. I would really hate to have to break something else" he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Before I even thought about it I felt myself sprint across the room, ignoring the pain the burst from my leg with each step. Just as I felt his arm catch my leg my hand came around the sword. Swinging it around, I felt a sickening thud vibrate up my arm as I looked behind me and saw that the sword had gone right into his side.

Surprise flickered across his face as he looked down; just as the blood started to form a little stream down his side. His face slowly drained of color and became ghostly white as his hand fell away from my leg.

Seeing this as my chance of escape I sprinted towards the door wrenching in open and running as fast as my legs could carry me, which was not that fast because of my broken leg. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going as my legs seemed to have a life of their own.

Finally my leg could not take it anymore and gave out from underneath me. I looked around me and saw that I had run to the dungeons. Dragging myself down the hallway I held my left arm beside me as I realized that it was also broken. Tears of pain still streamed down my face as I dragged my broken leg beneath me.

I looked and saw that I had dragged myself all the way to Jasper's cell. I did not even saying anything as I looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me; his whole face having gotten whiter if that was even possible.

"Who did this to you?" he said as his voice shook, pain and anger reflecting in his words. I didn't even have the strength to answer back as I leaned against the wall, my skirts bunching up around me. I started to feel my eyes glaze over from the endless pain that would not stop.

That's when I heard a crunch of step come from down the hallway. I looked over and saw a man step out of the shadows. When I had seen Jasper I thought he had been more beautiful that even words could not describe him. I was wrong. The man that stepped up to me, with eyes like Jaspers yet they held hunger in them, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

A snarl rippled through the air; coming from Jasper or the mysterious man I do not know. All I know is before blanking out from the pain I heard Jasper screaming something out and then a prick in my neck. Fire seemed to burst in my neck and blossom everywhere else in my body. I thought the pain that I had had before was bad but this pain made it seem so insignificant; it didn't even compare to it. I felt myself screaming just as a loud screeching sound of metal joined my screams then nothing for I had blacked out; just a blackness of peace seemed to remain.

--

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha. I know; I'm evil. But I made up for the huge cliff hanger with the longer chapter. Insert evil grin here. Remember readers, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. **


	4. Chapter 4: Glances

__

A/N: I'm now out of school so I'll be able to update this more often. I got a beta reader for this story, mountainrider, so I would like to thank her. Constructive Criticism is always good.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. I always love checking my mail and seeing I got a review. _

_This chapter took me longer to write because I ran into writers block so please tell me what you think. _

* * *

Slowly, I felt my eyes opening even as my body started protesting to keep them to stay closed. Panic seared throughout me as I started remembering the pain that had been burning from what seemed just moments before. My body instantly flinched in terror at the memory of the pain. I lay, waiting for the fire that had consumed my body to return, yet, to my surprise, it did not.

Opening my eyes fully, I slowly looked around at my surroundings. At first, I noticed that I was in a small room that had dark wood for the walls, and the fire in the hearth dimly lighted the would-be pitch black room. Light flickered on the walls from the fire, making the shadows dance intricately with each other.

Suddenly, a movement caught my eye. The door to the right of me started opening, revealing Jasper saluting at the doorway. I watched as his eyes quickly looked down my whole body, as if making sure I was still in one piece.

"I'm sorry," he quietly stated while his eyes refused to meet mine, as if in shame.

With my mind still fuzzy and befuddled, I simply nodded my head although I knew in my heart that Jasper had nothing to be sorry for.

"Where am I?" I asked. I know, I should be asking what happened, but my mind was refusing to work properly from the shock of the ordeal I had suffered through. Who would think logically after going through what my body had gone through?

"We're about 10 miles from the castle, in a cabin located in the forest."

"How did I get here?" I asked weakly, shock registering in my voice. Traveling 10 miles through the dense forest, starting about a mile away from the castle, in the thick snow would take days.

At this, he was shifting on his feet uneasily, obviously in discomfort at my words. "I carried you," he finally said, after thinking for a moment.

Hearing this, another bolt of shock jolted through my body. It was humanly impossible to do that, but then again, this was no human standing before me.

"How?"

I looked into his eyes and saw a battle raging with whether to tell me the truth or not. Finally, he looked right back at me. "Vampires can go up to unimaginable speeds when we run. It was very easy for me to run here carrying you."

He continued to stand in the doorway as if afraid that if he came any closer he would scare me. His eyes kept meeting mine searchingly, as if trying to find the fear that he believed should be there. I continued to stare straight back at him trying to make him believe I was not afraid of him. After all, my memory was returning, and I knew that he had done nothing but help me.

Finally I asked the unspoken question. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know. One moment, all that I could smell was the blood coming from, and you, then the next moment, Edward was sucking your blood. I hadn't even sensed him since your blood was overwhelming my senses, and the only thing I could feel was your pain burning through my body. As soon as I got Edward off of you, he ran away. I had carried you all the way here so Carlisle could get the venom out of you before it was too late."

Silence lingered in the air making the crackling sound of the fire fill the room. Finally feeling I could stand the silence no longer, I asked the question I had wanted to ask ever since he finished talking.

"Before what happened?"

"Before you turned into a vampire or died."

At first, I felt fear start to trickle through me, but then it stopped. Jasper had saved me. There was nothing to fear. I willed my eyes to meet his to show him I was not afraid of him.

All of a sudden, Jasper stumbled into the room as a women came through the door behind him. The woman was as beautiful as Jasper in looks, with short black hair and skin as marble-white as Jasper's. One word that would describe her perfectly is pixie-like.

"It's so gloomy in here; you guys need to brighten up," the woman said in a voice that sounded like she sang the words.

"Hi Bella; my name's Alice Cullen. It's great to finally meet you."

I watched as she walked, more of a dance, over to me. Then I remembered what she had said to me. "What do you mean 'finally,' and how do you know my name?"

At this she shot a glance at Jasper. "I can see the future, so I saw how you had helped Jasper. I've wanted to meet you ever since I 'saw' you." She put finger-quotes around the word saw.

Exhaustion hit me suddenly as I lay back down. Jasper seemed to sense this because he walked to Alice's side. "She's probably still tired, so we should let her rest."

Alice started to say something before Jasper gave her a look, leading her out of the room as she pouted and looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. Jasper just continued to shake his head as they walked out of the room, the door closing with a thud behind them.

I stared at the shadows from the fire flickering on the ceiling as I ran the events that have been running through my mind over and over since I was, as Jasper put it, bitten.

My mind was still in shambles with thoughts long after Jasper had left, and I could finally hold the weight of my eyes not longer. Slowly, I felt my eyes closing as exhaustion took me over, and I entered a blackness of peace.

* * *

Loud shouts and banging woke me up to a pitch black room, presumably because the fire has gone out long before. I got up, stumbling across the room, trying to find the way to the door. Before I found the door, I felt a sharp pain in my leg as it hit an unidentified table. Grabbing my leg in pain, I looked up to see light flood into the room. I blinked several times, trying to get rid of the fuzziness in my vision as my eyes adjusted to the light.

The door began opening to reveal the man that had haunted my dreams moments before and the cause of the pain I had gone through. As I got a closer look at him, I swore he looked like he was a Greek God with the light shining from behind him.

I quickly looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Even though I would not look up, I could feel his gaze penetrating into me; studying me; analyzing me. That's when I noticed something else. My breathing was the only sound in the room. He was not breathing!

At the shock of this, I glanced up expecting to see the rise and fall of his chest to rid the crazy notion that he was not breathing, yet…I did not. Later I would look back on this incident and laugh at my stupidity, but at the time I was too shocked to remember that I knew vampires did not need to breathe.

The vampire was as still as a statue, the most beautiful statue I had ever seen. Finally, I worked up enough courage to look into his gaze.

Stumbling back, I shoot my eyes down to my feet afraid that if I looked any longer I would die. As goes the saying if looks could kill, I would be dead for his gaze held so much fury, yet anguish, at the same time. And when I had held his gaze, all of that fury had been directed at me. Me, a mere human. For just a second, the fear that had been flowing through me left for puzzlement. What had I done to him?

Just as suddenly, he had appeared at the doorway he left, leaving me staring at the empty doorway in wonder. Why had that vampire bit me? Why was he so angry with me? And finally, why had there been anguish? All of these questions swirling around in my head but no conclusions were reached.

"Bella! Are you okay? I told Edward that he could not try anything, because if he did, I would feel it. He just wanted to make sure you were okay, and we finally let him for we could see how sorry he was for what he had done," Jasper said as he ran over to me and helped me off the floor.

"I'm okay. I just tripped. Clumsy me," I said with a weak smile.

"Don't mind Edward, he has never met a decent human being before," Alice added as she danced into the room.

At this, Jasper just shook his head. He was about to say something back but caught my glance and stopped himself. "Yes, that's probably why. You're the first human I've ever met that wasn't a barbarian."

"Why thanks. You're making me feel all warm and cuddly inside," I said sarcastically.

Both Jasper and Alice just looked at each other in confusion, obviously not getting my words.

Sighing, I walked out of the room into what I assumed was the living room. I don't know why I felt so relaxed when I was around Jasper or Alice. I had just met Jasper a couple days ago, and Alice only, at most, a few hours ago, yet I felt I could trust them. Crazy, I know, but I just had that gut feeling. Jasper, I felt, was already becoming one of the only friends I had ever had. He had saved my life.

Walking into the room, I looked up and saw the vampire, or Edward, as Jasper had called him, sitting at the wooden table. Looking at him, I saw he had the same dark lines under his eyes as Jasper had had. I looked nervously behind me to see that Jasper and Alice were there, not wanting be left alone again with the man who had almost killed me.

Edward suddenly got up and walked out of the room before shooting a glance at Alice and Jasper. The glace was so quick I nearly could not see it, and Jasper and Alice said nothing about it. Feeling nervous, I just looked down at my feet, not knowing what I should do.

Again, as if feeling what I was feeling, Jasper looked at Alice, and she walked over to me, her dance-like steps silent on the wood floor.

"We should take that nasty metal thing off," she said in a cheerful voice while pointing to my slave collar. She took her, what seemed like delicate, white hand came up, taking hold of the accursed collar, and breaking it cleanly in two. It fell to the floor, filling the room with a bang as the two pieces hit the wood.

Standing there I stared at it. It felt as if a piece of me had been lost when it had fallen to the floor. Not a good piece of me but a bad, like somehow that part of my life had ended in this single incident. Jasper and Alice remained silent as I continued to gaze down, rubbing my neck as if expecting the collar to suddenly appear around it once more. As if my body knew my fear, it backed away from the thing lying on the floor, and I felt that if I remained to close, it would be around me once again, controlling my life.

"We have to move. I see men coming this way," Alice suddenly said.

Not knowing how she knew this, I knew what she said was true, so I just nodded my head.

* * *

Stepping out of the cabin, I looked around me. The full moon hung in the clouds with wisps of clouds floating before it. Stars twinkled through the clouds as if mocking me with their light that blocked out the darkness. Snow lay on the trees, making it look like the trees were made out of snow, instead of wood. The only sounds came from the animals that roamed the forest penetrating the silent night air.

A cold breeze blew across making me to start shivering. My teeth rattled as I stood there in the snow while Jasper and Alice came up beside me.

"I'm sorry. I forgot humans could feel the cold," Jasper said while Alice ran back inside the cabin, coming out with a blanket.

She danced over and handed it to me just as a noise came from the right side of me. Edward ran into the clearing, stopping next to Alice. He darted a glance at me before looking at Alice. They stared at each other for a moment until finally Alice said "I see them coming. We have to move North."

Suddenly four other people came out of the forest. As I got a closer look at them, I saw they were all as beautiful as Jasper, Alice, and Edward. More vampires. Before I could look at them any longer, a howl louder than anything I have ever heard erupted into the frosty night air, making the hairs on my neck stand on end, and terror spread throughout my chilled body.

"I can't see anything," Alice's quiet voice said as Edward stared at her.

I looked around at all the vampires standing around me, and I saw fear in all their eyes. Something was coming, but neither I nor the vampires knew what it was.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? And I know, many of you were hoping Bella would become a vampire but the story has hardly begun._


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing

**A/N: LOOk! I finally updated! Sorry for the very long wait but I took a break from writing and mainly read and then school started and I was way to busy with AP US History, AP English, and Honors Physics to work on my stories. However, I will now try whenever I have free time to work on my stories. Beware though, I still have tons of homework so I won't be able to update every week. **

**People who are reading my Harry Potter fan fiction I will update that next and then I will update this again so don't worry. **

**This is not beta'd since I don't even know if my old beta is even here sill since I haven't talk with her in months so this will have bad grammar. If you can't stand reading something that will have mistakes in it don't read this until I can find a beta to edit this. If someone would like to beta this please let me know. **

**Now on with the story. **

--

_Stepping out of the cabin, I looked around me. The full moon hung in the clouds with wisps of clouds floating before it. Stars twinkled through the clouds as if mocking me with their light that blocked out the darkness. Snow lay on the trees, making it look like the trees were made out of snow, instead of wood. The only sounds came from the animals that roamed the forest penetrating the silent night air._

_A cold breeze blew across making me to start shivering. My teeth rattled as I stood there in the snow while Jasper and Alice came up beside me._

"_I'm sorry. I forgot humans could feel the cold," Jasper said while Alice ran back inside the cabin, coming out with a blanket._

_She danced over and handed it to me just as a noise came from the right side of me. Edward ran into the clearing, stopping next to Alice. He darted a glance at me before looking at Alice. They stared at each other for a moment until finally Alice said "I see them coming. We have to move North."_

_Suddenly four other people came out of the forest. As I got a closer look at them, I saw they were all as beautiful as Jasper, Alice, and Edward. More vampires. Before I could look at them any longer, a howl louder than anything I have ever heard erupted into the frosty night air, making the hairs on my neck stand on end, and terror spread throughout my chilled body._

"_I can't see anything," Alice's quiet voice said as Edward stared at her._

_I looked around at all the vampires standing around me, and I saw fear in all their eyes. Something was coming, but neither I nor the vampires knew what it was. _

* * *

For what seemed like an eternity, though in reality was a couple seconds, no one moved or made a sound. Silence seemed to saturate me until I couldn't even tell where I was anymore or make since how long no one had made a sound.

Suddenly the stillness was shattered by a deep growl that erupted from Edward who was staring intently at the blond haired vampire that had just come into the clearing.

"No" Edward said in that beautiful but deathly voice.

Bewildered I looked around to try to see who he was talking to.

"Edward," said the blond vampire in a serene voice, "it's the best plan to do. I have faith in you."

"No Carlisle. I won't do it" Edward growled out again.

"Well then why don't we just leave the human here to die, after all she is only a human and were just wasting time standing here" a blond female vampire said before glaring at me.

"No, Bella is staying with us" Jasper stated before stepping next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I stood there shaking as Edward turned to glare at me like I was trouble of all of his problems.

Another howl erupted making everyone tense.

"We don't have time for this Edward. You will be fine. You can handle it" the vampire called Carlisle said calmly.

Edward glared at Carlisle but did not day another word.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you two head out together. Jasper and Alice, you two pair up, then Esme and will be together so that just leaves Edward and" he turns to look at me.

"Bella" Jaspers speaks up.

"Bella then" he says while smiling at me. And while you may think having a vampire smile may freak me out I felt more relaxed because of his natural elegance then seemed to surround him.

Edward just glared harder at Carlisle if that was even possible.

"We will all head out in different directions to confuse our scent of whatever is coming after us. All of us will meet at Hourens City in the North. Make sure you are careful. This is the first time we don't know what's coming after us. We can't become careless" Carlisle said.

Everyone paired up while Jasper led me over to Edward. I started tensing up more with every step we took while my whole body shook at the prospect of traveling alone, for days on end, with a vampire that had just tried to kill me not long ago.

Calmness suddenly spread through me making the shaking stop. Jasper leaned down to me and whispered into my ear "You'll be fine. I promise he won't harm you again."

"Yea Bella don't worry," Alice came over and told me while beaming, "Edward can be such a hard head sometimes but are brother would never harm you intentionally. What happened before happened because you caught him by surprise so stop worrying."

"Thanks Jasper, Alice" I said to them trying to not concentrate on what was about to happen.

I looked at Edward and saw that with each step I came closer to Edward the more tense he got. Looking down I saw that his hands were clinching together rigidly making his knuckles stand out.

Suddenly I was right beside Edward while Jasper and Alice stood next to each other.

"Alright, here's money for everyone for the journey. This should be enough to hold everyone over" Carlisle said.

Everyone walked over and got their money as I stood there praying I would live through this experience. How my life changed so much over a day I did not know. Well actually I did know I just couldn't believe it. Who would have thought I would have become friends with a vampire and have escaped slavery? Certainly not me. And even though I was dreading having to be alone with Edward at least I was no longer a slave for the rest of my life.

Abruptly I felt someone pull me into a hug. "Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine. I'll see you soon" Jasper's voice said above me head. "Carlisle is going to look at your leg that you twisted before we leave."

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle" a voice said behind me.

I turned around to stare straight into another pair of eyes that were pure gold however were not cold but very warm.

"Let's look at that leg" he said while leading me back inside the cottage.

Sitting in the chair I looked down as he crutched down to look at my leg. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Ummmm, well I'm just really clumsy and fell. No big deal" I said not wanting to say what really happened while shifting uncomfortably in my seat when Carlisle just started intently at me.

"Okay Bella. If that's what happened, okay" he said in a kind voice making me instantly regret lying to him but still not saying what really happened since I didn't want to admit that I had lied to him; even if he probably knew that I had.

"Their you go Bella, all set" Carlisle said. I looked down to see my leg wrapped in cloth holding it in place.

"Edward will just have to carry you until your leg heals up" he said.

The made my stomach plummet. Why me or why me I thought to myself. Of course with my luck this would happen I though grimly before getting up to follow him back outside and to the journey that would be like hell after I had just been rescued from there.

* * *

"Bye Bella. Be safe" Jasper said to me before swiftly running with Alice into the forest right after Emmett and Rosalie had left.

"You can do it Edward" Carlisle said before going in a different direction then Alice and Jasper had with Esme right beside him.

Silence came over the clearing as I stood there looking at the spot were Carlisle had just left not wanting to look at Edward. It had really just hit me that I was alone with a deadly vampire that certainly did not like me.

"Climb on my back" Edward said turning around.

Nervously I put my arms around his neck while trying to get my feet around his waist but my dress got in the way. I kept trying but my dress kept getting in the way.

Noticing my problem Edward turned around and took the bag he had and looked around in it for several seconds before pulling out pants and a shirt.

"Here, wear these. When we get to a town you can change back into your dress so no one will have to see you in them" he said swiftly before handing me them.

Grabbing them I walked back over to the cottage to dress in them before coming back out in. When Edward heard my step he looked at with such an intense gaze that my whole face bloomed a bright red. Then when I remembered what I was wearing I became redder. No girl or women _ever_ wore pants. It wasn't a descent thing to do.

I nervously looked down not being able to look at him any longer. Staring at me feet trying to concentrate on walking with my limp I didn't even notice that Edward had walked over to me.

"Were running behind, try getting on my back now" his voice said.

I turned my gaze upward to see that Edward had again turned his back to me. Trying to get on his back again for the second time I got on without any problems. My whole face was beat red as all my mind could think about was that I was wearing pants and on a guys back. Well not a guy but a male vampire; but it's the same thing. At least I was terrified anymore I though since my embarrassment won out.

Once I was settled Edward turned his head to look at me. "Hold on tightly and don't panic. I've got you and I won't hit anything" he said before turning his head back around.

For a second I was confused. Why would I worry about hitting something? A vampire wouldn't walk into a tree. My question was answered though once Edward started running.

My scream filled the forest as the world passed by in a imaginable speed. As soon as I started Edward came to a abrupt halt.

"Don't scream. Do you want someone to catch us" he said before again he started running and our journey and my new life began.

* * *

**A/N: Well the chapter wasn't that long but I didn't want to start writing about the beginning of the journey in this chapter. Please review. It would be much appreciated. Thank You. ^^ **


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry, this is not an update. I hate when authors put these authors' notes for a chapter but I felt like I had to address something. This is ****not**** a Jasper/Bella fan fiction. My summary says this is an Edward/Bella which it is. Jasper and Bella will have a brotherly/sisterly bond but that's all. Sorry if it seemed that way. Jasper is with Alice in my story. Bella forms this bond with Jasper unlike the book because Jasper was the first vampire she had ever met but they are not a couple. Just wanted to clear that up for some people. Thank you and I'll try to update soon. ^^ **


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Pairings:** Canon pairings, which means Edward/Bella. Only pairing that will be different from the book, because I'm not have Renesmee in my story, will be Jacob (if Jacob does imprint on someone. I haven't decided yet).

**A/N: **Well I finally updated… again. *Cheers* Some bad news is though I have a Graduation Project I have to do (big project you have to do to graduate high school) and for mine I'm writing my own fiction story. So when I actually start doing it (still haven't started), that's going to be taking all my free time. Little ideas are still swimming all around in my head for ideas for my fiction story. And I still haven't updated my Harry Potter fan fiction… but I'm mainly concentrating on this story.

**Beta:** So I still need a beta for this story because I don't know what happened to my old one. If you're interested message me. On that note, this story is unbeta'd so beware of all those grammar mistakes I know are just littered in my story. You are forewarned…

-----------------------------------

_My scream filled the forest as the world passed by in a imaginable speed. As soon as I started Edward came to a abrupt halt. _

"_Don't scream. Do you want someone to catch us" he said before again he started running and our journey and my new life began. _

_-----------------------------------_

We ran for hours with the biting wind hitting my face and hands. I kept my eyes closed the whole time for fear of screaming again if I opened them.

Tears started to continuously stream down my face from the bitter cold wind hitting my skin.

After awhile I turned my face down to be buried in Edward's crisp white shirt breathing in his intoxicating scent. Wait, _intoxicating scent!? _Where did that come from? Maybe I was loosing my mind from the death frightening terror of running into a tree and being smashed to death at any second? That was always a possibility. But he did have this smell to him like the smell of rain right after it stopped or the forest. At least it helped take my mind off that fact I was traveling on the back off a vampire that had already tried to kill me. Wait; forget that, now I just remembered again.

My arms and legs had long ago become num to the point were I wouldn't feel anything, even if they were smashed into a tree. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering from the freezing cold that was penetrating me. My modesty of wearing pants was long forgotten.

All my mind could do was keep running around in circles with that fact that I had runaway with a vampire. And now a group of vampires was helping to protect me! I kept going back to the cottage in the forest where we had left and when Alice had broken off my slave collar.

My hand kept going up to my neck expecting to feel the cool steel but just finding smooth skin. Part of me felt that I was on top of the world with the feeling of finally being free. Like I was flying in the sky and no one could bring me down from this feeling. But then, my mind would start to stray to other thoughts. What am I going to do when these vampires get tired of having a human around? After all, I have not money and no one I can go to.

Suddenly we came to halt, my breath stopping for a moment from the sudden change. Cool arms gripped my arms and freed my stiff hands from the body in front of me dropping me to the dirt covered ground beneath me.

"Were stopping for a break" a stiff cold voice broke through the silence as I looked up into Edwards pitch black eyes.

"Your eyes are black. You need to hunt" my trembling voice came out through my stiff lips.

"I'll make a fire and then I'll go hunt" he said through lips that barely moved. "Stay here and don't go anywhere" he added.

I sat down on the grass and dirt covered Earth leaning against a tree trunk as my gaze wondered around the clearing we had stopped at. The shadows from trees surrounding the clearing covered most of the rays of sunlight that managed to get as close as they did to the forest. What little sunlight shone through was quickly dissipating from the sun slowly setting making way for the moon to show and for night to descend.

I shivered. I hated the nighttime. At night, it seemed that anything could happen, that it brought out your worst fears; _my_ worst fears. Demons came out, demons that hunted my dreams, showing me I didn't want to remember my past; with what little my mind showed me when my mind became unprotected at night.

"Were just going to stay here a couple hours that head out again" a voice said behind me making me jump. "I don't want stray soldiers to find us."

"I thought you could smell humans before they got to close" I said as my voice trembled from the cold.

"I wasn't talking about humans" he said in a hard voice that made fear shatter throughout me.

I clutched my cloak harder to my body as if it would protect me. Edward walked over, setting wood on the ground and started to make a fire. Eventually a spark rose, quickly catching on the dried leaves he had also put in the pile which made the blazing warmth quickly rise.

"I'll be gone for just a little bit and I already looked around the area and didn't see anything" Edward said, avoiding my eyes as they stared up at him.

He walked to the edge of the clearing and right before he was about to go he finally glanced at me. "Just be careful and don't go anywhere" he said quickly and so low that I barely heard him before he was gone.

Closing my eyes, I hoped that Edward would be back soon just so I wouldn't be alone, before I quickly was wrapped in the darkness of my mind.

----------------------------------

A scream tore though the forest as I was woken up with a jolt. My whole head was fuzzy as I stiffened when I felt something cool and hard on my arm.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare" a cool voice said as I looked up and saw brilliant topaz eyes staring back at me.

Tears trailed down my ghastly white face as my mind replayed the dream I had just had.

_I was standing alone in the forest at night, with the full moon shining, providing the only light to see with. The trees around me swayed with the wind as a whistle seemed to penetrate the air from the wind hitting the trees. _

_The trees loomed over me, looking like deformed creatures in the moonlight. _

_Glancing down at my hands, I saw they were covered in something, with drips of it hitting the ground. Slowly I brought my hands to my face to see what it was. At first my mind went blank before a scream tore though my throat as I realized that it was blood on my hands. My whole body racking with spasms, as I tried getting the blood off, but it wouldn't. _

_Then I realized, my voice was not the only one screaming. Looking around I saw dark shadows coming beside the trees I was by. Without even thinking I started to run. _

_The sound of my heavy breathing and the other persons screaming is the only thing I heard as I ran as far as my feet could carry me. Trees tore by in the night as I dared to not even look back. Suddenly my foot caught on something, tripping me as I sprawled out on the forest earth. _

_I looked up as I saw the dark shadows surrounding me. I backed against a tree trunk as the things got closer and closer. More screams seemed to surround me, filling my mind as my hands came up to my face, clutching my sides. I didn't even realize that my own screams had joined the others as the shadows descended on me. _

My mind was snapped back to the present as Edward's cool hands were shaking me. My whole body shuttered as I looked up at Edward's face.

At first I didn't realize what I was seeing, as I looked upon his face. All I had ever had seen on his face was rage, hunger, and indifference as he had looked upon me in the few days I had known him. But now, there was fear. Fear glowed in his eyes as his hands gripped me.

My mind went blank. What was he afraid of? I looked around me, expecting to see some grotesque creature looming behind me, but there was nothing. All there was in the night was the blazing red and orange of the fire as it lit the clearing.

Then it came to me, he was afraid for me. But that couldn't be could it? He had just tried to kill me not long ago. I shook my head to get rid of that notion. I was _human_, even worse, a past _slave_. No one, neither vampire nor human, would ever care for me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly, as if he cared.

"Yea, fine" I said quickly as I backed moved away from him, not wanting to look at him or be near him.

His arms fell beside him as he moved away from me. "I'll be over on the other side looking out for anything if you need anything" he said, his voice back to being cold and hard.

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice to say anything.

Moving back over to the tree, I settled back down against it as I tried to go back to sleep. I lay there with my eyes closed willing myself to go back to sleep, but my mind couldn't rest. It kept going back to Edward and what his face had showed. I couldn't get it out of my head.

Glancing over at Edward I saw that he was sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. The fire casting shadows over him making him look frightening, like the deadly creature he was, but beautiful also. His bronze hair shown in the night, gleaming or blazing it seemed, just like the fire.

Suddenly Edward's eyes snapped open and he was beside me in a flash. He stood in front of me snarling through his throat as he crouched down.

My eyes skimmed the forest looking to find what Edward saw. Everything seemed to go still with the only sound being Edward's growling. Then I noticed it. Huge shapes surrounded us in the trees, the night blocking out what the shapes were.

I froze as fear crashed throughout me. My dream was becoming a reality.

---------------------

**A/N: **I know… short chapter. But at least I updated. So what do you think the things are? Any guesses? You get a cookie if you get it right. Also please review. It's much appreciated.


End file.
